motleycrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie Guide for Bad Company members
Hi, Welcome to Bad Company, or in better words: welcome to the Motley Crew Group. Normally you'll stay in this group forever as we are active and trying to keep each other amused about this game :) I'm gonna try to put some basic guidelines here for the new players among us. Feel free to give feedback to ShadeRiser if you think something can be better explained or another step is more important. 1. Follow your tasks. They give you loads of resources which you will be very very thankful for. 2. Meanwhile try getting a ranged army. So if you are elf/orcish you want to have T4 units (tier 4 units as in the the 4th unit your barrack can make). These are for them elf archers and axe throwers btw. If you are an undead/human you want to have T6 units (so a little harder to achieve but better too) these are monks and liches. Normally you can get quite a bit of them in a short time. 3. As soon as you have enough of them to start attacking resources on the world map (the world outside your castle) you simply do so. Meanwhile you try to get to T8 units. Here is what you should do with your resources: first you check what upgrades you need (they are marked in red if not yet fulfilled and in white if fulfilled). So you upgrade the building needed first. If you still have resources left, then you go to your magic tower to see if there are magic upgrades needed you can purchase as well. Also try to think in advance. So if your next magic upgrade needs a higher tower level, you first upgrade the tower, since that is a building upgrade and not a magic upgrade. This way you can keep both the building queue and the magic queue filled without them needing to wait for the other one. 4. If you still have some resources left you might want to produce some more T4/T6 so you could even deploy a second resource farming hero. But never forget to anticipate your queues. You want your warehouse to be filled enough by the time one of both queues ends. So you can immediately start a new upgrade again. That's the big trick: timing. 5. By using this kind of approach, your building requirements for T8 units will normally be faster done then the magic upgrades. So as soon as you have the upgrades needed for the buildings, you start upgrading your tavern. This you do until it eventually becomes a tavern 10! (so you will need to upgrade the Hero Tower and the Town Hall meanwhile, so do those as well, but your main goal is to get a tavern level 10). Units you can make as much as you want, but it are the heroes that make the difference, so you want good ones as fast as possible. 6. Normally you will be advanced so far already at this stage that the world map resources will be way to low for you. So you will have to look for inactive players. How can you spot them? There are some basic features they have: - 90% of them is guildless - castles with completely filled warehouses - starting from 100k+ fame they often only have 1 castle - they don't grow in fame nor in anything else 7. Farms are you best friends but eventually they will be deleted, so it is good to always be on the look for new good farms! 8. Now you are probably wondering: shouldn't I have upgraded some hero spells? My answer: NO. They cost a lot of resources and barely do something for you (except for 2 which I will explain later). So as soon as you have the T8 units being produced and meanwhile you level up your tavern 10, you are going to have spare resources. What to do with them? 2 things. First thing you know want to do is upgrade your resource skills present in your castle. Level them all the way to level 10. It takes about 2-3 months to earn the investment back. But believe me: it pays off. Normally with farms you will have more resources to spare. So next thing you want to do is to upgrade the hero spells increasing your resources. These are the skills that have the info 'increase gold outcome' or 'increase resource outcome'. Level them to 10 as well and give them to your castellan so your castle gets the benefits. 9. Show isn't over yet. With farms you will have even more resources to spare. So you want to capture a second castle for sure now. (I don't recommend it earlier because it will cost you valuable troops which will slow down your resource/farming capabilities). Meanwhile you keep on producing T8 units in your main and leveling up that tavern and leveling up your resource skills! If you see a hero with a hero score higher then 140 in your tavern, then you should hire him immediately and start leveling him up asap so he can take over the jobs of your current highest hero. Hero score is calculated by: basic attack+basic defence+basic speed-(hero level-1). So by example you see a level 9 hero in your tavern with basic stats: 36 54 28 then his heroscore is 36+54+28-(9-1)=110. 10. If your main castle is an undead one, it doesn't matter what you take since all the other races have a resource hero spell in their magic tower. Though I would recommend human. If you are human/elf/orcish I would recommend you to take an undead castle so you can research the gold hero spell. Here the tactic to develop your castle is different. Here you start by leveling up your resource skills to about level 6. Then you stop leveling them up and go for T8 units also in this castle. As soon as you can make the T8 units, you switch to upgrading the tavern and upgrading the resource skills to level 11. Also after you can produce the T8 units you can start leveling up your hero spell as well. Don't forget to give the spell to a hero and appoint that hero as a castellan! 12. If you have about 3000 T8 units in your main castle you can advance to the T10 unit tier. T9 are commonly not interesting for you at this stage of the game, so you want to skip them. Though you will be able to make them, don't make them. It's generally a waiste of resources. 13. For your tirth and onward c2 (secondary castles) you can do whatever you like. If you have a lot of resources, you don't need to level up the resource skills first. But I would still recommend so since they are really worth a fortune. Also don't forget to check your taverns often for better heroes. Hope this helped you out a bit. If you think things should be put in as well, feel free to let me know.